Lovers Before Justice?
by ElenaRose
Summary: L had always thought about justice before anything. Justice before friends or pleasure. Will Light be able to change his mind?


L and light

Light slowly closed the door behind him and entered the darken room. The only source for seeing was the computer screen glowing brightly. Light walked forward and placed himself on the office chair next to the worlds best detective.

"Still up, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked with a slightly worried tone.

Light knew Ryuzaki would be here. He always was. Working all through the day and night, never sleeping and purely supplying himself with sugar.

"I had some ideas."

Light felt stupid doing this. He was Kira. He was God! And he had started to feel something for someone working to kill him.

"Hm? What would that be?"

This feeling wasn't purely friendship, which was crazy anyway, but possibly more. Light wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't. Well he also knew killing criminals was a good thing.

"The location of the victims deaths. The prisons?"

Light turned to watch Ryuzaki's expression but couldn't focus. His eyes were brought to admire Ryuzaki's face. They swooped over his short, button nose and ignored the panda like bags hanging underneath his large brown eyes and just focused on his eyes.

Ryuzaki bit his thumb in thought, "Explain?"

Light bit the inside of his mouth slightly, he wasn't sure what his own theory was. It was just an excuse to talk to Ryuzaki. Talk to Ryuzaki alone.

"Well," Light leant over the other male and grabbed the mouse and clicked to open a new internet window. He could feel Ryuzaki's breath on him so he quickly let go of the mouse and sat properly in his own seat. He shuffled nervously before grabbing the keyboard and jabbing in some website.

Ryuzaki watched in amazement, he had never seen Light act so fidgety. Ryuzaki adjusted himself slightly and grabbed a sugar cube from the table beside him. He popped it into his mouth and played with it in his mouth, letting it hit is teeth noisily.

Light couldn't help but jump a little as he heard the small scraping sound of the rough surface of the sugar cube against Ryuzaki's smooth teeth. He could hear him playing with it with his tongue. He couldn't help but cringe.

"Actually, Ryuzaki. I think it's too late for my mind to work properly." Light chuckled slightly, "Do you wanna go get a drink or something? There's a 24 hour café place, just down the road. We could grab a hot chocolate or something?"

Light almost slapped a hand over his own mouth. Did he just ask Ryuzaki out…on a date?

"Oh, sorry, Light-kun. But I can't have friends come before justice." Ryuzaki replied, rather rushed.

Light let his eyes dropped to the floor and sighed quietly, but not quietly enough. Ryuzaki's ears perked up to that soft sound. He had been partially fond of the Kira suspect, more than he should be. This guy could be Kira! The one that tried to kill Ryuzaki so many times.

Ryuzaki jabbed the off switch on the computer screen and swiffled on his chair to face Light.

"Break time!" Ryuzaki said with his lips curving into a small smile.

Light immediately sat up straight with a smile only to slouch again hoping the dark haired male didn't see him but he did.

"Light-kun?"

"Ryu-Ryuzaki."

Light didn't know what had just happened, one minute he was babbling like an idiot, next minute he could feel him lean forward and place his evil lips against the crouching males. He gasped and pulled away. How could a god show such emotion?

Ryuzaki was just as shocked as Light. He slowly placed his fingers on his lips and looked up with his adorable, brown eyes to the man he had developed feelings for. He blinked a couple of times before leaning forward and doing what Light did a few moments before.

Light was amazed at this. Amazed was an understatement! Was this even happening? Or had he fallen asleep because it was 4-28 in the morning.

No. He was awake, alright.

He could feel Ryuzaki's long and experienced tongue run over his lips. Teasing him ever so slightly. Light had to admit his wasn't very experienced in kissing. Sure, he had had plenty of girlfriends, but he only used them and Misa? Misa didn't even count.

Light opened his mouth so his tongue could come and play too. Ryuzaki smiled slightly as he snaked his own into Lights mouth which made him cringe slightly but Light knew what to do here. He brought his own tongue back and sucked on Ryuzaki's earning a moan from the dark haired male. After only seconds Light released the wet, slithering almost slug like body part from his mouth and kissed down the owners neck.

A crash was heard from across the hall, making the two guys jump.

"Light-kun. I can't let the team members see me doing something like this." Ryuzaki whimpered, only just recovering from shock.

"Come on then, my rooms just cross the hall."

~ 3

Ryuzaki stumbled into the main room with all the computers to see Matsuda sitting there with huge eyes.

"Ryuzaki?! Where have you been?"

Ryuzaki rubbed his eye, "Just woke up. First time I slept in years."


End file.
